Shadow Labrys
Shadow Labrys is Labrys' shadow self and the final boss of Persona 4 Arena's Arcade Mode. Appearances *''Persona 4 Arena: Arcade Final Boss / Playable Character *Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold: Playable Character *Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' Design For the most part, Shadow Labrys shares the same design as her other self, with her unique features being her bright yellow eyes which glow faintly in dim conditions, and the hysterial or menacing expression she usually dons. Due to her abilities, she is also able to appear to take the form of other characters that she is aware of. In order to differentiate her ingame, her sprite artwork also has a darker and different form of shading. Personality Shadow Labrys is sadistic and cruel, enjoying having people fight each other. This reflects how her other self was forced to kill her sister units. She is also very manipulative, with her abilities aiding her to control others to do her bidding in order to complete her ulterior motive to become free from Labrys. However powerful and cunning she is, Shadow Labrys has a rather short temper, often becoming extremely irate at those who try to foil her plans. Like other Shadows derived from people, she has the skillful ability to coax their other to disown them to empower them. While simply exaggerating the traits of Labrys, it appears that Shadow Labrys also has the intense desire to be still be free from the Kirijo Group's grasp, at one point rapidly seizing Labrys and taking her out of the way of Mitsuru's party, while often disregarding them as nothing more than "Kirijo dogs". Profile ''Persona 4 Arena'' After Labrys was thrown into the TV World, Shadow Labrys and the fake school around them appeared, representing Labrys's trauma over being forced to kill her fellow Anti-Shadow Weapons during the Kirijo Group's experiments and her desire to be accepted and understood. Shadow Labrys created the P-1 Grand Prix and masqueraded as Teddie to lure the other Persona users living in Inaba into it and have them fight each other. After the player defeats Labrys, Shadow Labrys reveals herself before the player character and fights them alongside Asterius, an extension of her. After being defeated, Labrys accepts her repressed desires, gaining her Persona. Playstyle Shadow Labrys is a variation of Labrys sharing some normals and specials but sporting some variations and her own unique "Persona" which is almost always active. Reminiscent of puppet characters, she fights in conjunction with Asterius whose fearsome attacks cover an incredible amount of range. Her flaws lie in her relatively low damage output and the ease of Persona Breaking Asterius should the player neglect it. Battle Quotes *Here I come... (While chosen on the Character Select screen) *What do you want me to do? (at the start of her Arcade Mode) *Burn... (While performing Terra's Eruption) *Die! (While performing Flames of Hades) *I've got you! (Initiating Labyrinthos Gate Instant Kill) *There's no escape... (Initiating Labyrinthos Gate Instant Kill) *You'll never get out! (Instant Kill) *Stay there forever! (Instant Kill) Gallery Trivia *Shadow Labrys has special win quotes against Mitsuru, Aigis, Teddie, her original, and herself. *Due to her prominent position in almost all stories as a major antagonist masterminding the P-1 Grand Prix, Shadow Labrys is the only playable character in Persona 4 Arena not to have their own unique story, instead appearing in most stories as a boss. *Unlike other Shadows, Shadow Labrys' humanoid form is retained in the boss battle against the transformed shadow form. This may simply be due to the nature of the battle system in Persona 4 Arena. *Strangely enough, Shadow Labrys, while also a playable character in Persona 4: the Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold, is also a Shadow-Type, with the only noteworthy difference being that Shadow-Type Labrys uses Ariadne instead of Asterius. Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters